Queridos escritores de Fanfiction
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: A continuación leeran las quejas de los personajes de Saint Seiya, quienes por casualidad (Athena de puro milagro les pago un cyber a los caballeros, Poseidon puso Wifi en la Atlántida y Hades dejó que los espectros salgan a la superficie, solo para explorar esa cosa rara llamada "internet") descubrieron "Fanfiction" y por ende, descubrieron lo que nosotros escribimos de ellos.
1. Mu

**Aquí les traigo otro fic de mi loca invención :3 Con ustedes les presento las quejas de nuestros queridos caballeros :3 Vayan diciéndome los caballeros de los que quieren que escriba ;3 Así de paso me ayudan un poco xD Espero que lo disfruten! **

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Primero que nada, buenas tardes, días, noches o lo que sea. Miren, se que soy muy guapo y todo, pero ya, ¡enserio! ¡NO-SOY-GAY! Me atraen las mujeres y mucho, que no me hayan visto con una, no quiere decir nunca haya estado en con una. Ademas, les dejaré en claro que, no me gusta para nada que digan que Shion me violó de chiquito o que Kiki es mi hijo, ¡PORQUE NO LO ES! ¿Y como se les ocurre decir que mi maestro me hizo eso? ¡Eso jamás! El es un hombre muy respetable, no por nada es el Patriarca.  
Por otra parte, les diré porqué no me gustan algunas de las parejas (las principales) con las que me ponen en sus fics:

1) Aldebarán (¡Por Athena! ¿No vieron su tamaño? Me asfixiaría si pasara algo de los ustedes escriben *estremecimiento*)

2) Shaka (En realidad, no me llevo muy bien con él. Y para que sepan... *susurro* El ya no es virgen, no se crean que por ser el santo de la Virgen no estuvo con alguna amazona...)

3) Saga (¡Osea! ¡Es bipolar!¡ Nadie puede tratar bien con él! Hasta lo echaron de su tratamiento por ataques de "¡Yo soy el rey del mundo! Muajajaja" ¡El pobre hombre está loco!)

4) Shion (¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Es mi maestro!)

5) Camus (Muy frío en mi opinión, en realidad, casi no nos llevamos bien...)

6) DeathMask (Ustedes están enfermos.)

Esos entre otros...  
Ademas, repito, ¡NO SOY GAY! Una vez salí con Shina, pero siempre andaba suspirando por Seiya y no-se-que con Milo...

* * *

P.D:. Actualmente estoy saliendo con una hermosa lemuriana, solo para que sepan.  
P.D 2:. Mi pelo es de color natural, no uso tratamientos de shampoo color como dice Afrodita.  
P.D 3:. Athena nos da una paga muy miserable, cuando lean esto, por favor, acudan al centro de "Amazonas y Caballeros maltratados" más cercano y hagan la denuncia por abuso de poder.

**Un muy molesto Mu de Aries, muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Diganme que les parece :) Ciaoo! **


	2. Saga

**Aqui estan las quejas de Saga! :3**

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Solo para aclarar de entrada... ¡YO SOY EL GEMELO MÁS SEXY! No... Es Kanon, el es el menor, el es el que... ¡NO, SOY YO!

*Carraspeo* Ejem, bueno, como les iba diciendo... Ah, si. El que haya intentado matar a Athena, quedarme con todo el Santuario, haber enviado a Shura a matar a Aioros, manipular a Aioria y a Crystal con el Satan Imperial, haber desertado del Santuario como espectro de Hades, matar a Athena, entre otras cosas... ¡NO ME DEFINEN COMO PERSONA! ¿O si lo hacen...?

Se que hice muchas cosas mal en el pasado, pero eso no me convierte en una mala persona, fría y sin sentimientos como muchos de ustedes han escrito. ¡Uno hasta escribió que yo dejé en cinta a Athena! *prendido del techo* ¡JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! ¿O si lo haría...? Bueno eso no viene al caso. Muchos de sus escritos me describen como un desequilibrado mental, bipolar y otros. Quiero aclararles que no lo soy. Mi tratamiento me dejó mejor de lo que estaba. Porque aclaro, tampoco soy gay. Como bien mencionó Mu, !soy un macho que se respeta! ¿Que esperaban de este galanaso? *giño y sonrisa al estilo comercial de dentífrico*

¿¡Cómo se les ocurre escribir que mantengo relaciones secretas con Kanon!? *susurro* El muy infeliz no se deja... *carraspeo* Digo, ¡eso es completamente aberrante! ¡Tan solo escúchense! O mejor dicho, lean... ¡Y tampoco maltrato a mis amantes! Bueno, en realidad, a veces soy algo brusco en la intimidad ... ¡PERO SOLO UN POCO! No es como si las asfixiara...

Además, ¿alguna vez se pusieron a pensar en mi infancia? ¿En lo que tuve que pasar? Para empezar, mi madre era madre soltera, mi padre era un playboy drogadicto y ¡vivía borracho! ¡Imagínense! Mi pobre madre, ella tenía que cuidar de Kanon y de mí, pero la muy hija de #$%& nos abandonó en el Santuario a los 3 meses de haberse ganado la lotería... Maldita.

Eso es todo malditos insectos, digo, lindos escritores.

* * *

**Cordialmente, Saga de Geminis, el gemelo más sexy de la orden de Athena.**

P.D:. Si lo ven a Kanon, no le digan que le rompí su X-Box.

* * *

**Y esas fueron las quejas de Saga! xD Dejen reviews :33**


	3. Kanon

**Hoy presentamos: Las quejas de Kanonicienta, digo, Kanon.**

**FlutterRage: Quizas te parece conocida ya que saqué la idea de un Fic de Harry Potter ;) Pero fuera de eso, todo el contenido salió de mi loca imaginación y algunas ideas de mis amigas :)**

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Solo les diré lo siguiente, manada de idiotas.

1) Yo nací 1 minuto y 17 segundos primero que mi copia barata, osea, Saga. Por lo tanto, YO debería haber sido el caballero de Géminis, no ese idiota bipolar que conocen como Saga.

2) Saga es el idiota que debería estar limpiando el templo, no yo. *recogiendo un calcetín sucio del "living" del Templo de Géminis*

3) Athena ya me perdonó. Y Milo me acribilló con su aguja, por lo que aún tengo las cicatrices, por si quieren ver las pruebas. Por lo que no se si son idiotas o se hacen, yo no soy el bipolar traicionero que describen en sus fics, ese es Saga.

4) ¡YO soy el gemelo más sexy! [Saga: ¡Ya quisieras idiota!] ¡No te metas en esto Saga! ¡Es MI carta de queja!

5) Aprendan a diferenciarme de Saga ¡CEGATONES!

6) Sobre las parejas que me ponen... Ustedes están locos.

7) No, no soy gay.

8) Lo que les dijo Saga sobre nuestra madre, no era del todo cierto... Ella si era madre soltera, pero no nos abandonó por haberse ganado la lotería. Nos abandono porque representábamos una considerable fuente de gastos para ella. [Saga: ¡Mentira! Nos abandonó porque no se quería hacer cargo de nosotros la muy perra.] ¡DEJA DE METERTE!

9) No mantengo relaciones con ninguno de mis compañeros (¡Por el amor de Athena y Don Pose! ¡Son hombres!) [Sorrento: Bien que disfrutabas de mis masajes...] ¡¿Tu también?! *enojado*

10) Mi vida privada no les incumbe. Y lo que sale de sus micro-cerebritos son meras fantasías reprimidas.

11) Ojalá y que un Kraken se los coma.

* * *

**Atentamente, Kanon de Dragón Marino.**

P.D:. Saga, ya se que fuiste tu el que rompió mi X-Box. Tranquilo, no voy a reaccionar mal. *Toma un tridente* Pero te aconsejo que corras si valoras tu vida.


	4. Hades

**Como lo aclare en el 3er cap, yo la idea la saqué de un Fic de Harry Potter xD Cuando leí el review de FlutterRage, me pase por su Profile y vi el Fic que el estaba escribiendo "Correo del Zodiaco" :3 Pero tanquilos, después de que empece a escribirlo a mi fic me enteré de la existencia del Fic de FlutterRage ^^U Muy bueno a decir verdad, pero no tiene nada que ver mi historia con la suya ;)**

**Bueno, aclarado eso, sigamos con la queja de... CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! ¡El Dios del Inframundo! ¡Hades!**

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Mis cordiales saludos, humanos. Ya que me tomé la molestia de escribir en esta cosa extraña, tengan el respeto para leerla y memorizar todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Principalmente, me han contado las aberraciones que escriben sobre mi persona. Punto fundamental para dejar en claro, soy uno de los Dioses más respetables. ¡PASA QUE TENGO UN MONTÓN DE INCOMPETENTES A MI SERVICIO QUE NO SON CAPACES DE GANAR UNA GUERRA SANTA Y PARA COLMO EN SUS "RATOS LIBRES", QUE NO SE QUIEN LES DIO, HACEN IDIOTECES EN VEZ DE ESTAR ENTRENANDO COMO SE DEBE!

Me disculpo, me exalté un poco... Como iba diciendo, por culpa de los incompetentes que tengo como subordinados, mi imagen y reputación en su mundo a sido dañada a un nivel considerable.

Quisiera que sus cerebros de hormiga (si es que tienen tal cosa) comprendan que jamás permitiría que mi esencia se degenere por sucumbir a esos instintos poco decentes que ustedes, pobres escritores, narran en sus "fanfics".

Pandora solo es mi asistente, "cuida de mi" (según ella, ya que ni el desayuno me trae...). Además, está loca. (Radamanthis es el unico -su perrito faldero- que la soporta en todo el Inframundo.) [Radamanthis: Pe-pero señor... *avergonzado por haberlo mandado al frente*] ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Radamanthis?

Athena es mi enemiga desde la era del mito. No se como se les ocurre ponernos como pareja.

Sin más palabras que decirles, me despido. (Espero nunca más tener que redactar una carta en esta cosa infernal. (N/A: Una computadora xD) )

* * *

**Hades, Dios del Inframundo.**

P.D:. No soy gay. ¿Acaso no conocen a mi esposa Perséfone?


	5. Shaka

**Muchicísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review! :3 Por ahí vi uno en inglés también. Dejenme decirles que mi cara cuando lo leí fue de "OMG! OuO Ahhhhhhhhh! :'D" Thank you for your review Raixander ^u^/ One question for you o.o Do you like 1D? :D I'm listening Up all Night while i'm writing x3**

**Lobunaluna: Sisi! Esa oración la saqué de tu fic (que por cierto, se va a mis favoritos xD) Es que la leí y me dije: "¡Tengo que ponerlo! ¡Tengo que ponerlo!" xD Muy genialosa oracion :3 Aun lo estoy leyendo a tu fic :33**

**Me olvidé de decir que era tuya porque cuando escribí y publique (lo escribo directamente en Doc Manager) no me dio el tiempo, ya que tenia que salir corriendo para el Instituto de Ingles xD Me tomaron el primer examen parcial :| **

**Sin nada más que eso, sigamos con las quejas de...*redoble de tambores*...Shaka de Virgo! ;D **

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Saludos queridos escritores. No me había percatado de sus escritos hasta que recibí múltiples acosos de los ciudadanos de Atenas... No soy un pedofilo como muchos han escrito. Como bien profesa mi signo, soy el santo de la Virgen y eso creo que lo dice todo. Soy virgen y tengo bien cuidados mis hábitos. Y créanme espiar niños o divulgar imágenes de los mismos desnudos o cosas tan aberrantes como esas no son propias de un caballero como yo.

Y si, sigo siendo virgen aunque no lo crean. Mi religión dicta que debo mantenerme puro. [Milo: ¡Esa ni tu te la crees! *riendo*] Milo, ten la decencia de callarte. ¿Por qué no vas a escribir tu propia carta?

Como decía... Tampoco soy un play boy ¿ok? Las imágenes que salieron en la revista "_Play Girl_" no eran auténticas. Eran imágenes trucadas, por lo tanto, lectoras seguidoras de esa revista, lamento arruinar sus ilusiones, pero yo no soy ese "_Golden Boy_" por el que tanto suspiran. [Kanon: Seeee claro...] ¡Kanon! Tu ya hiciste tu carta, ahora déjame en paz.

Por otro lado, solo para terminar de zanjar ese tema, soy HOMBRE ¿ok? ¡HOM-BRE! Por lo tanto, si en un futuro establezco una relación con alguna persona, esa persona va a ser MUJER. No uno de mis camaradas como he leído que escriben.

Aclarado eso, dejenme decirles que el kamasutra que está en la biblioteca del templo, fue un regalo por mi cumpleaños pasado de parte de Milo. Pero jamás urge en su contenido, ni siquiera por aburrimiento como algunas dicen. Meditar ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo. [Milo: Bien que te lo leíste completo, no les mientas. *carita al estilo Bob Esponja*] Milo... Deja de decir blasfemias. *molesto* [Milo: Y tampoco es como si "meditaras", te la pasas durmiendo...] ¡MILO!

Creo que no hay más que discutir, espero que reflexionen sobre esto. Que Buda los guíe. [Milo: ¿No que santo de Athena...? ] Milo... *contando hasta 1.000.000 para no quitarle los sentidos*

* * *

**Amablemente, Shaka, Santo de la Virgen.**

P.D:. Creo que ya quedó claro, pero por las dudas, con Mu lo único que tenemos es una sana relación de amistad y compañerismo.

* * *

**Muchos créditos a Sweet Viictory por las ideas para hacer este cap :) ¡Es una genia! Pásense por su fic "Reportera del ¿Zodiaco?" Altamente recomendable :3 **

**Tardé en hacer este fic, ya que estoy bastante triste... Mi mejor amiga acaba de irse a la otra punta de la provincia y no la voy a ver hasta dentro de 3 años, y eso me tiene bastante mal :| **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten! ^^**


	6. Shun

**Perdonen la ausencia ^^U Aqui va la carta de queja de Shun! :D**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews :3 Los amo! n.n**

**Raixander: OMG! I want to go to their concert :c But they are not coming until 2014 u.u **

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

¡Muy buenos días a todos! Bien, según me dijo Ikki, ustedes estaban escribiendo cosas sobre mí, no me molesta que lo hagan, solo les dejaré unas aclaraciones.

No soy gay, lo que pasó en la casa de Libra solo fue un intercambio de calor corporal, ¿Cómo pretendían que salve a Hyoga de morir en una situación como esa? ¿Que llame a los paramédicos desde un lugar en donde no había señal ni yo tenía un teléfono? ¿Pretendían que salga volando con Hyoga al estilo Superman hasta un hospital? Pues déjenme decirles que no tuve otra opción. Y si creen que pasó algo más que eso, solo les diré que fue producto del pésimo ángulo de las cámaras los que produjeron que en sus cabezas se formara una idea errónea.

He visto que también escriben fics en donde me emparejan con Ikki… ¡Osea! ¡Es mi hermano! ¿¡Cómo pueden siquiera imaginar hacer semejantes cosas con él!? Además, por si no lo saben, el aun está tan dolido que dudo que salga de su estado de "viudo". Es como los caballitos de mar… Solo que no muere de tristeza, el sigue frecuentando todos los meses la tumba de Esmeralda, se siente culpable de no haber podido salvarla… Pobre…

También vi algunos fics en donde me cambian de género, solo quiero saber… ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa por la cabeza!? Soy hombre, ¿ok? HOM-BRE.

* * *

P.D:. Actualmente estoy saliendo con June, con ella sí me agrada que me emparejen en sus escritos... ¿Acaso creían que en la Isla Andrómeda era tan inocente como aparentaba? No era tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de lo que tenía al lado… [Ikki: ¡Shun! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eras solo un niño! *Se desmaya al mejor estilo madre desesperada*] [Milo: Jaja, ¡ese es mi chico! Todo un galán desde chiquito… Con razón en las noches se escuchan gritos… xD]

P.D 2:. Aun no sé cómo Hades me eligió a mí como su contenedor… Se supone que elige al ser más puro de la Tierra… Supongo que Pandora confió en que sería puro hasta que el sello se rompa… Que chica tan ingenua…

**Sin más que decir, mis más gentiles saludos.**

**Atte. Shun de Andrómeda.**


	7. Milo

**Raixander: Of course i'll include the specters! They can't be out of this! xD They won't escape 3**

**Sin más, aqui les dejo la carta de Milo también xD Como compensación por el tiempo :3**

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Saludos queridas fans *guiño al estilo comercial* En realidad, no es una carta de queja, pero como todos están haciendo la suya, quise hacerles una carta también.

Sé que soy endemoniadamente sexy, y por lo tanto no pueden resistir las ganas de emparejarme hasta con el perro del vecino. Y créanme, no me molesta, al contrario, me halaga *sonrisa seductora* Solo les dejaré un par de notitas…

1) No se les ocurra emparejarme con espectros, pero si no puedes resistir las ganas, háganlo. (Excepto con Niobe, Zeros o alguno de esos bichos horrendos, merezco estar junto a una hermosa pareja, no esos adefesios mal hechos…)

2) Camus es mi mejor amigo, no mi pareja, pero si lo desean pueden seguir escribiendo fics de ese tipo… Vi que son la mayoría, así que no quiero romper sus ilusiones… [Camus: Pero aclárales que n somos novios.] ¿Para qué? Déjalas vivir su fantasía.

3) Tampoco me emparejen con niñatos, no estoy a su alcance *aparta su cabello al estilo chica presumida*

4) Mi número privado es 45667-MILOHOT, así que para encuentros privados llamen a ese número chiquitas… Recuérdenlo 45667-MILOHOT *guiño seductor* [Camus: ¡YA DEJA DE ACOSARLAS, ESCORPION PERVERTIDO! *Se lo lleva a rastras*]

* * *

P.D:. ¡No olviden mi número! ;D [Camus: ¡Por el amor de Athena! ¡Milo!]


	8. Ikki

**Bueno, este es un cap más serio, ¿que podrían esperar del santo de Fénix? xD Sin más los dejo leer :3**

**P.D:. Este cap lo acabo de hacer xD Estoy en clase de Biología y son las 09:08 am xD Así que quiero muuuuuuuuchos reviews! n.n**

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Antes que nada, no, no voy a presentarme porque obviamente ya saben quién soy. Creo que no hará falta decirles que me estoy conteniendo de no matarlos. Bien saben como es mi carácter, pero al parecer se lo pasan de lo lindo cambiándolo, haciéndome cursi y estúpido, describiendo algunos de mis actos o como dulces y tiernos *vomito* o como muy rudos y carentes de sentimientos. Si bien esto no es lo peor de toda la cosa, si lo es el hecho de que me quieran cambian mi orientación sexual.

Como bien conocen, Shun es mi HERMANO y lo amo como tal, desde los tres años de Shun que lo cuido como si fuera más su padre que su hermano, desde ese entonces, yo cubrí el rol de padre y madre ¡cuando solo tenía 5 años! ¿Acaso eso es base para emparejarme con él? Están enfermos, sinceramente y si no los mato ahora, es simplemente porque no gastaré mi tiempo en basura como ustedes.

Yo no sé si no lo entienden o si en sus mentes retorcidas solo cabe lugar para eso… Entiendan de una buena vez que yo no soy homosexual, y no es que este resentido con el amor ni nada de eso. Simplemente, mi amor por Esmeralda no es una cosa que se pueda olvidar, pero ustedes no lo entienden, jamás tuvieron que presenciar como su amada era asesinada por su propio padre sin que ustedes pudieran evitarlo. No sintieron el profundo odio que sentí yo cuando acabé con mi maestro, no tienen idea de lo que es vivir con la culpa de no haber podido salvar a la persona que aman. Y simplemente, no pretendo que lo entiendan, no es algo que puedan comprender…

No entiendo tampoco porqué ponen a Shun con el pato de hule. Y hablan de algo que pasó en la casa de Libra… ¿Acaso salvarle la vida a un amigo es pie para escribir semejantes cosas? No sé que tienen en su cabeza, pero seguramente no es un cerebro con buen funcionamiento.

Por otro lado, lo que dijo Mu es cierto, Athena nos da un pésimo pago, no se conformó con habernos torturado de pequeños… Así que acudan al Centro de Amazonas y Caballeros Maltratados (CACM) de Rodorio o de su localidad, esta injusticia debe ser pagada. Además, se pusieron a pensar que si a los Caballeros Dorados les paga poco… ¡A los de bronce nos da una miseria! Apenas nos alanza para la cena de un día… Por eso tenemos otros trabajos aparte que ser Santos… Shun estudió y ahora es maestro en un jardín de infantes, Hyoga consiguió un puesto para detective privado, Seiya es boxeador en no-se-que reality show, a Shiryu le dieron trabajo como Stripper en un club nocturno muy famoso de Japón, y en cuanto a mi… Bueno, yo conseguí un puesto en McDonald's en la caja registradora…

Creo que con eso, al asunto está zanjado, espero no tener que aplicarles un Puño Fantasma.

**Atte: Ikki de Fénix. **

* * *

**Como les dije... ¡Quiero muuuuuchos muuuchos reviews! x3 **


	9. Albafica

**Ohayoooooooooooo! :D Lamento la tardanza! TToTT Me mudé y tengo la casa hecha un desastre D: Bueno, en fin, muchisísimas fracias a los que siguen este loco fic :DD Y también a los vagos que pasan a leer y no comentan :3 **

**Sii! Los veo! Muajajajaja! (?)**

**Arien: Si, claro... Como si te pudieras teletransportar... **

**Para qué tengo a Mu entonces? e.e **

**Arien: Con razón al pobre lo veo más cansado de lo común. ¿Con qué le pagas el labor? eh? **

**Eso no te lo diré... :3**

**Arien: O_O **

**Etto... Bueno, sigamos con el fic! ^o^**

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Eh leído que en la mayoría de sus historias, me emparejan con varias personas. Más allá de lo que colocan en ellas, les voy a dejar en claro lo que pienso de ellas.

Minos: Realmente no sé si no les quedó claro mi profundo odio hacia él. Es un sucio, repulsivo y vil espectro que lo único que hace es causar el mal. [Minos: Uy si, para tu información, rosita, me baño todos los días y las mujeres me aman. Claro que no sé porqué tu no accediste... Lo hubiésemos pasado muy bien en esa posada...] ¡Minos! ¡Deja de acosarme! Además, soy hombre, ya que también leí que me cambian de sexo.

Manigoldo: ¿De verdad, solo por una misión que compartimos ya me emparejan con él? No sé que les pasa por su cabeza... Pero creo que deberían ir a visitar un médico con urgencia.

Shion: Solo es algo así como un "amigo". Aunque no considero que nuestra relación llegue a tal punto como para considerarse una amistad.

Agasha: ¡Solo es una niña! ¡Por el amor de Athena! ¿En verdad me creen capaz de arrebatarle la inocencia a una niña? Además, ¡moriría de tan solo llegar a hacer algo como eso! Usen su cerebro, que se supone que para eso lo tienen, para usarlo.

Por otro lado, e independientemente de con quién me emparejen, usen un poco su cerebro. Yo no puedo establecer ninguna relación con nadie por culpa de mi sangre envenenada. Que les quede claro.

* * *

P.D:. Si no dejan de hacerlo, unas hermosas rosas rojas aparecerán sobre su cama mientras duerman.

* * *

**Oooooooooooookay, eso fue un poco rudo Alba xD **

**Arien: Grrrr :3 **

**Emm... Alba, ten cuidado en la noche... No vaya a ser que te violen... *Carraspea un poco***

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este cap? :3 Diganmelo en sus reviews! ;D No se olviden de denunciar a Saori al CACM =3 **

**Besos con sabor a Albafica! Digo! Con sabor a miel! xD**


	10. Afrodita

**Aqui volví con otro cap! :D Esta vez, nuestro adorado metrosexual :3 Digo, Afrodita xD Aunque si es metrosexual... e.e (?) xD Okya.**

**LiriaPrinceton: Adgfskuyerdubeskyu yo soy fiel seguidora de tus fics :3 Romeo & Juliet es mi favorito! :') Juro que me hubiese encantado que tuviesen un hijo, es para mi habría sido... Agebsiueskagykuy GENIAL! CELESTIAL! Okya xD Por ahí vi también tu fic de MinosxAgasha, no puedes dejarlo solo como one-shot ¬¬ Merece que lo sigan! Exijo que lo sigas! Pleaseeeeee! Si lo haces juro que los 4 siguientes caps irán dedicados a ti! :'D **

**Muchisísimas gracias a todos mis adorados lectoricitos :3 Y a toooooooooooooodos los que dejan reviews. **

**Desde ya les aviso que no voy a escribir de Omega, ya que... Bueno, solo ví 5 caps y no me gustó mucho que digamos xD**

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Muy buenas tardes admiradores míos. Mmm... No sé que es exactamente lo que ponen mis compañeros de armas en estas cartas, pero yo tengo un par de cosas que aclarar.

Sí, soy metrosexual, ¿y qué? [Autora: Lo sabíaaaaa! :D] ¿Puedes dejarme continuar? ¬¬ *Aclarándose la garganta* Hum, como iba diciendo... ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Soy hombre y me gusta tomar cuidado de mi apariencia física. ¿Ahora un caballero no puede cuidar su apariencia porque lo tachan de gay? Aclaro que nunca he mantenido relaciones de ningún tipo con ninguno de mis compañeros. Creí que sabían sobre mis numerosas citas con bellísimas muchachas de las aldeas aledañas... Y también alguna que otra amazona, pero prefiero que sean más dóciles y suaves...

Por otra parte, también leí que me emparejaban, en su gran mayoría, con DeathMask... Realmente, no sé de de dónde sacan tanta imaginación. Solo porque estuvimos combatiendo juntos como espectros de Hades, no quiere decir que mantengamos una relación amorosa o lo que ustedes plasman en sus historias.

* * *

P.D:. No se olviden de denunciar a esa diosa fastidiosa de Athena al CACM. ¿Creen que el dinero crece en los árboles? Necesito mi sueldo básico de caballero para comprar mis cremas exfoliantes y demás.

* * *

**Afrodita de Piscis, el caballero más hermoso de la orden de Athena. (Reconocido por Saga, en aquel entonces, Patriarca)**

* * *

**Afrodita, hasta yo te envidio, tienes más cremas que la tienda naturalista ¬¬ **

**Bueno, sigan enviando sus hermosísimos reviews amados lectorcitos míos :3**


	11. Minos

**I'm back! :D El día de hoy... Nuestro espectro favorito! El perro lanudo! :D (?) Okno xD **

**LiaraPrinceton: Sisi! Amo tus fics! :3 Creo que por ahí debes tener algún review mio... xD Puedes creer que ayer iba a subir el cap de Minos, pero justo cuando estaba por subirlo, la pagina se me puso en rebelde y me marcó error! TT^TT Oseasele, perdí todo lo que había escrito :p Pero ahorita dejo el cap :3 Estaré al pendiente de tu actualización :3 **

**akari anruri: Gracias por tus reviews ^^ Quizá el siguiente cap sea de Seiya xD Dejaré a Saori-fastidiosa-tacaña para después xD Y em... nunca miré Ranma ^^U Te gusta 1D :'D I'm not the only one :'3 Afrodita... Tienes algún consejo para aumentar la sedosidad (?) de esta linda muchacha? [Afrodita: *cepillando su cabello* No compartiré mis secretos con nadie *moviendo su cabello hacia un lado con elegancia*] Encima de metrosexual, egoísta, vas a sufrir en mi próximo fic ¬¬ [Afrodita: ¿Dijiste algo, "lindura"? ¬¬] No, no... Nada... ¬¬ [Afrodita: ¬¬]**

**Espero que les guste! Muchas gracias a los hermosos y hermosas que dejan reviews! :3 I love you! **

* * *

**Queridos escritores de Fanfiction**

Muy buenos días a todos mis admiradores y admiradoras *guiñando un ojo*. Desde que Hades nos permitió salir a la superficie (que fue un verdadero milagro, ya que por culpa de Pandora que lo hizo enojar, nos tenía haciendo trabajos pesados, indignos de un Juez como yo... Se la pasaba diciendo "ustedes no son capaces de ganar una Guerra Santa, son una vergüenza para todo el Olimpo, me dejan en ridículo" y la verdad, es que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que justo a cierta señorita se le crucen los cables por su período cuando llega la Guerra y haga todo mal, porque no, nosotros los espectros no nos mandamos a nosotros mismos, Pandora es quien (por desgracia) maneja el ejército, así que se debería enojar con ella. Además de que también la loca esa se enoja porque Hades no la toca ni con un palito... *risa estruendosa* [Radamanthis: No hables así de la señora Pandora, Minos.] Ay ya, deja de defenderla, todos sabemos que eres su juguete personal. No te quiere. [Radamanthis: *En posición fetal en un rincon, chupándose el dedo* No es cierto...No es cierto...No es cierto... *con lagrimitas aflorando en sus ojos*] *Alzando una ceja* Uy... Creo que le cayó muy fuerte la verdad... *silbando despreocupadamente* ¿Cómo iba? Ah si...

He visto que ponen en sus historias, y créanme, no me molesta en absoluto, es más creo que son geniales *aplaudiendo y asintiendo repetidas veces*. Vi que la mayoría de fics que hay de mi, me emparejan con la rosita salvaje *con una sonrisa ladina* es muy entretenido ver como cambian su sexo solo para hacer posibles ciertos deseos de su mente...*sonrisa pervertida* Es muy bueno leer esos escritos... Si que si.. [Albafica: ¡DEJA DE ACOSARME!] Ay vamos.. Lo habrías pasado genial en el bar que te mencioné en nuestra pelea... *Sonrisa pervertida* [Albafica: ¡CALLATE! ¬/¬*] Lástima que no aceptaste...

Por otro lado, también leí que me emparejaban con la niñita esa de Rodorio... Si esa niña fuera unos años mayor, tal vez... *Pensamientos pervertidos* [Albafica: Le pones una mano encima y vuelvo a matarte, sucio espectro.] Tranquilo rosito, no tocaré a tu noviecita. [Albafica: ¡NO ES MI NOVIA! ¬¬] *risa escandalosa* No te preocupes tu secreto de pedofilia esta seguro conmigo... *Sonrisa ladina* *Abriendo su twitter* " Albafica_De_Piscis es un pedofilo que quiere con la niñita del pueblo. RT?"

*Se escucha un estruendo cerca del Santuario y un grito furioso que aparentemente menciona algo cómo... "¡Voy a matar a ese espectro!"*

Uy... La rosita ya se enojó... *riendo* Mejor me regreso al Inframundo o me voy a dar un paseo por Noruega.

Hasta otra ocasión queridos fans...

* * *

**Minos de Grifo, Juez del Inframundo.**

P.D:. Sigan comparándome con un perro lanudo pulgoso y serán mis nuevas marionetas.

P.D2:. Siganme en Twitter! ;D

* * *

**Okaaay eso fue todo de Minos xD Ya les dije que amo que dejen reviews? Si no... DEJEN REVIEWS! (?) :3**

**Bueno, ya que Minos tiene twitter (?) los invito a seguirme en mi cuenta del pajarito azul si quieren :3 Yo aparezco como " Legolas_Wife" ^^ **

**O si no tienen el pajarito azul xD Si quieren pueden mandarme solicitud a mi cuenta de facebook :3 Pero envíenme un msj diciendo que vienen de aquí xD Mi nombre es este "Andrea Ryoga" :3 Y bueno, ya que estoy sociable... xD **

**Cuidense amores mios! :3 Los veo en la próxima carta! xD **

**Bye-Bye! **


End file.
